Veritaserum
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Regulus has always had a bit of a crush on Remus Lupin, but he's been too afraid to ask him out, but with a little veritaserum, and his friend's constant nagging, he finally decides to try. Regulus/Remus slash
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! My first ever Remus/Regulus fic because I've just fallen in love with this pairing :3**

**Scabior is the snatcher in DH just incase you didn't know, and I gave him a pureblood first name, just because I doubt his friends would have called him Scabior XD  
**

**I hope you like chapter 1:  
**

* * *

**VERITASERUM  
**

"Oh come on! I didn't sneak into Slughorn's office for nothing!"

"I agree," Barty said, leaning back against his bed. He was sitting on the floor of his dormitory with his two best friends; Regulus Black and Antioch Scabior. They were all sitting between two beds with a couple of vials of potion in front of them.

"But things could be said that can't be... you know... unsaid," Regulus said, staring at the potions nervously. "Are you sure you guys want to do this?"

"YES!" Antioch said, picking up a vial and pouring it into his mouth. Barty smirked.

"Hey Ant," he said, his eyes glimmering mischievously. "You like Reg's cousin, right?"

Antioch scoffed. "No."

"Yes, he does," Regulus said. "You just didn't specify which one. You have a thing for Narcissa, don't you Ant?"

"Yes," he said. "Damn, why did I come up with this idea?"

"Because it's fun," Barty said, holding out a vial of veritaserum to Regulus. "Go on, Reg. I'll drink mine once you drink yours."

Regulus sighed and nodded. "I'll kill you if I say anything I don't want to."

"Excellent," Antioch said, grinning as Regulus drunk the potion, and Barty did the same.

They sat there for a moment looking at each other; it seemed as if nothing had happened, and then Barty stood up. The other two stared at him questioningly.

"We're going down to the common room to have some fun," he said. Antioch jumped up excitedly and pulled Regulus with him.

"Come on!"

**##**

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Severus Snape demanded after Barty had thrown a dungbomb at him.

"Uh, you are actually," Barty said, sniggering as he ducked behind the sofa. "Gotta love truth potions," he whispered to Regulus, who smiled. Severus appeared by the side of the sofa, with his wand pointed at the both of them.

"Black," he said. "Crouch. And... let me guess... Scabior too? Why do you guys think it's so funny to mess with me? Everybody knows you want in..."

"Want in on what?" Regulus asked.

"You _know_ what!" Severus hissed, pulling up his sleeve to show a long tattoo. "You're too young to join anyway, and I doubt _he'll_ want fools like you."

With that, Severus raised his wand and they ran straight back up to their dormitory and collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.

"What a creep," Regulus said when he could breathe again. "Thinks he's in charge of everyone."

"If he's so in charge, why'd he let his nose grow so long?" Barty asked, sending them both into fits of laughter again.

"You look adorable when you laugh," Barty said suddenly, and Regulus stopped, shocked.

"Uh... what?" he asked.

"Truth potion," Barty said quickly, blushing slightly.

"The truth potion only works when somebody asks a question," Regulus pointed out.

"Oops," Barty said, leaning forwards and capturing Regulus' face in a kiss so powerful that neither boy could even process what was happening for a couple of seconds, and then Regulus pulled away quickly.

"Are you drunk?" he gasped.

"No."

"Then... why?"

"I really like you," Barty said quietly. "Damned truth potion."

Just at that moment, the door was slammed open and Antioch entered the room looking annoyed. "You guys left me."

"Sorry, Snape was chasing us," Regulus said, trying not to laugh at the memory.

"Don't worry. So, let's get this truth potion working! Ask me something."

"Have you ever had a crush on a mudblood?" Barty asked.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Antioch replied, visibly retching. "How could you even ask such a question?"

"Because it would have been an interesting piece of information to blackmail you with in the future if you had," Barty said, smirking. "Ok, Reg's turn. Ant, ask him something."

"You're always so secretive. Who do you like?"

Regulus blushed and looked down. "Ah, we got him there! That's the thing he doesn't want to tell us!" Barty said.

Regulus stared up at him and he could almost see it in his eyes – the pure _hope_ that Regulus was going to say him.

"Come on, mate!" Antioch said, nudging him.

"I like... Remus Lupin," he said quietly.

Barty and Antioch stared at each other in confusion. "Firstly, you're gay? Secondly, who the fuck is Remus Lupin?" Antioch asked.

"Yeah, and he's just... a guy."

"He isn't just 'a guy'," Barty said, rolling his eyes. "He's a _Gryffindor_! I know because he gave me a detention the other week there."

"Oh wow," Antioch said, laughing. "You like a _Gryffindor_?"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Regulus said defensively, as the other two laughed at him. "Shut up."

"Sorry," Barty said between laughs. "But how do you know you like him... have you even met him?"

"He's one of my brother's best friends," Regulus said. "We've spoken a couple of times."

"Do you looooove him?" Antioch asked, tears falling from his eyes.

"Can you guys shut up!? I swear you're drunk! And no, I don't. I don't know him well enough."

"Well, get to know him. I dare you. I actually dare you to go and ask this Remus Lupin guy out," Antioch said, holding his hand out. "Deal?"

"No," Regulus said, looking out the window. "I'd just embarrass myself."

"Come _on_!"

"He's my brother's friend!" Regulus said. "If he says no, who do you think he'll tell? And then who do you think will tell the whole school?!"

"We're the Slytherins," Barty said. "Your brother's too Gryffindor to tell the whole school. And besides, who says he'd say no?"

"Do it," Antioch said, smirking.

"No."

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"JUST DO IT, REG!"

"NO! I WILL _NOT_!"

"Do it."

"No!"

"Do it."

"OH MY GOD! FINE!" Regulus said finally. Antioch smiled.

"That's my boy," he said, clapping him on the back. "Tomorrow's the day. And you'd better do it."

"I will," Regulus muttered. "And I'm going to bed, so good night."

"Good luck for tomorrow," Barty said.

'_I'll need it,'_ Regulus thought nervously as he drifted off to sleep.

**###**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter :) **

* * *

**VERITASERUM  
_Chapter 2_  
**

Regulus woke up before any of his friends, and got ready in silence. Then he left the dormitory, making sure not to slam the door too hard, and headed down to the common room. It was empty, apart from one person sitting in the corner, scribbling things down on a piece of parchment. The boy looked up at Regulus and sneered.

Regulus rolled his eyes and headed over to the other side of the room, where he took out his own books and started on his homework that was due next lesson. He opened his book to the first page and started copying out the essay question he was supposed to answer. He heard a snort from across the room and gritted his teeth.

"What?"

"Nothing," Severus replied in his usual sarcastic tone. Regulus decided to ignore him and carry on with his potions essay. After writing a couple of paragraphs, Severus made another sound.

"What's your problem?" Regulus asked, throwing his quill down on the parchment. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"What's the point?" Severus said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're never going to pass Potions anyway," Severus said matter-of-factly. "Why do you even bother?"

Regulus raised his eyebrows at the older boy and folded his arms. "How would _you_ know? I happen to be very good at Potions."

"Not from what _I've_ heard."

"Heard from who?" Regulus asked, feeling angry. Severus looked up and smirked.

"Your idiot of a brother, that's who."

Regulus just laughed. "What the hell does _he_ know about how good I am at Potions? He's never even _seen_ me in Potions class. And neither have you, so shut up, because if you're not careful, I'll slip you a potion that might just completely wreck your pathetic excuse for a life." He slammed his book shut and grabbed his bag, leaving the room feeling annoyed.

He still had to finish his essay, so he decided to head up to the library so he could continue in peace and quiet. The library seemed to be different in the morning – he usually only went there at night, but in the morning, most of the library was off-limits.

Regulus walked over to the front desk. "Why are there only two tables free? Can't you let me sit at one of the free ones that are off-limits?"

"No," Madam Pince said, flipping a page of her book and carrying on reading.

"_Why_?" Regulus questioned, annoyed.

She sighed, and put her book down. "Because," she said. "They are off-limits. And so are most of the books, at this time in the morning."

"But why?"

"To stop people like you from coming in and completing your homework at this time in the morning! Homework takes time and work, and the punishment for leaving it to the last minute is either not having anywhere to sit in the library, or not being able to access the necessary books you need to read from for your homework. Now, I ask you to sit down and be quiet or leave."

Regulus stared at her in disbelief and opened his mouth to speak again.

"OUT!" she shouted at him angrily before he could say anything.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said quickly. "I'll go and sit down."

"I don't want to hear any sound from you at all," she warned.

He sighed and headed over to a table with one other person sitting at it. It wasn't until he had taken his books out and dipped his quill in the ink that he noticed that the person sitting opposite him was no other than Remus Lupin. The boy he liked. A lot.

He found that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Remus, who was writing something down on his parchment. He was completely drawn to him. The frustrated look on his face, the way he bit his lip as he furiously scribbled away, those gorgeous amber eyes...

"Is there something on my face?" Remus asked suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts. Regulus just stared awkwardly at him.

"Uh... well... no, not really. No, nothing," he said, feeling his cheeks growing hotter and hotter. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh, okay then," Remus said, looking slightly confused and then going back to his work.

Regulus decided it was best to carry on with his own essay rather than stare at Remus, however amazing he was to stare at. It wasn't till another fifteen minutes or so, that Regulus remembered what his friends had dared him last night...

He had to ask Remus Lupin out.

Regulus could feel his insides twisting up in nerves as he thought of that. How the hell was he supposed to ask him out? I mean, he could hardly speak to the boy without blushing like mad, never mind asking him out.

And he _knew_ Remus would say no, anyway. After saying no, he'd probably tell everybody, and then all hell would break loose. No, he couldn't do it.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, looking slightly concerned. Regulus looked up quickly.

"Me?"

"Who else?" Remus said, laughing. Regulus immediately looked around to make sure nobody else was there, just so he knew he wasn't making a fool out of himself.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just looked really worried, is all," Remus said. "So what are you writing?"

Regulus blinked. He was going to start a conversation with him? Maybe this would give him the opening to ask him out...

"Just my Potions essay. It's due in about twenty minutes. What are _you_ writing?"

"Notes," Remus said, smiling. "Uh, our class has to speak to your class today actually."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well it's just sort of like an information thing where we tell you all about NEWT Potions, in case you want to take it."

"Oh," Regulus said. "Will... will Snape be there?"

"Yeah," Remus said. Regulus sighed. He knew he'd be getting hell from him in the lesson, after what he had said to him earlier.

"Great," he said dryly. "I didn't know you took Potions."

Remus laughed. "Yeah, well... it was a bad mistake. Trust me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm terrible at Potions," Remus said. "I can't even make a simple potion. I don't know why Slughorn let me in."

"So why did you choose it, then?"

"Oh, it's a long story," Remus said, finishing off his notes.

"Can I hear?" Regulus asked quietly.

"Well, my girlfriend wanted me to take it with her, and she's very... uh, I guess you could say bossy," Remus said, laughing.

"Oh," Regulus said, fake laughing. He almost felt his heart break there and then in his chest. Remus had a girlfriend. What was he supposed to do now? If he never had a chance before, he _definitely_ didn't have one now.

"Yeah," Remus said, closing his books. "So, I'll see you in Potions, I guess?"

"Bye," Regulus said quietly to Remus' retreating back. He felt a lump in his throat but ignored it. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so heartbroken... it wasn't like he had a chance in the first place...

But he realised that he'd always just hoped. That _maybe_ Remus was gay. That _maybe_ Remus wouldn't mind dating someone two years younger than him. That _maybe_ Remus wouldn't mind dating a Slytherin. That _maybe_ he wouldn't mind dating his best friend's little brother.

And now he had one more big 'maybe' to add onto his list. Maybe Remus would break up with his girlfriend for Regulus.

He knew it sounded so ridiculous, but he was no way giving up that easily. He would fight for what he wanted. He was a Slytherin, damn it.

He always got what he wanted.

**###**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for your awesome reviews :3**

* * *

**VERITASERUM**  
**_Chapter 3_**  
**  
**

"Everybody take your seats," Professor Slughorn ordered as the class filled up with fifth year students. "Now, you may be wondering why there are a couple of seventh years in the class today." He gestured to a group of very bored-looking seventh years, and then continued. "They will be here to speak to you today. To give you an understanding of what NEWT level Potions is like. I will partner each of you with a seventh year, and they will speak to you for the lesson."

"Hey," whispered Barty over Regulus' shoulder. "Ant!"

Antioch peered over at him, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "What?" he mouthed.

"That's the one Reg likes," Barty said, nodding towards Remus, who was standing at the front speaking to James Potter. "The one talking to Potter."

"Oh," Antioch said, examining him. "Not bad," he said, nudging Regulus.

Regulus sighed and grimaced. "I spoke to him this morning," he said quietly to his friends. "He has a girlfriend."

"Aw, that's too bad, mate," Barty said.

"No," Regulus said. "It's fine. I mean, I'll fight for him."

Antioch laughed. "Sorry," he said, biting his lip. "It's just going to take me a while to get used to you being gay... you know..."

"When you three are done with your little _chat_," Slughorn said loudly. "I will pair you all up."

The three of them quietened down, Regulus glaring at Antioch.

"Lily Evans with Gilderoy Lockhart. James Potter with Xenophilius Lovegood. Severus Snape with Barty Crouch."

Barty threw a look of utter disgust at his friends, as they tried not to laugh. Severus didn't look so pleased himself as he sat down at an empty table waiting for Barty to join him.

"Hey Reg," Antioch whispered. "You might get paired with your boyfriend..."

"He's not my boyfriend," Regulus said, feeling his heart rate pick up at the thought of being paired up with Remus.

"Nicole Waters with Rabastan Lestrange. Let's see," Slughorn said, looking around to see who was left. "Ah, Michael Applebee with Antioch Scabior."

Regulus sat quietly as more and more people got paired up, until finally he heard Professor Slughorn call out Remus' name. _Please pick me_, he thought. It felt like time had momentarily stopped as he just stared at his teacher, as if trying to telepathically send a message to him.

"Remus Lupin with Regulus Black."

Regulus tried very hard not to smile or show any sign that he was happy. He saw Remus smile at him as he hurried over to sit with him.

"Well hello again," Remus said as Regulus sat down.

"Hi," Regulus replied, feeling as though he should say something else, but there was something getting in the way... maybe nerves? _There's nothing to be nervous about_, he told himself. _It's not like you're brave enough to ask him out anyway._

"So," Remus said, leaning back in his chair. "Anything you want to ask me about NEWT Potions?"

"Um... no, not really."

"Well this is pretty pointless," Remus said.

"Yeah," Regulus replied, trying not to stare at Remus. His eyes were so mesmerising, he was afraid that if he looked, he wouldn't be able to look away. "Uh so... which one is your girlfriend?"

Remus glanced around the room searching for her and then he nodded towards the Ravenclaw girl in his year – Nicole Waters. "That's her. Nikki."

Regulus looked her over, and he instantly disliked her. She wasn't even that pretty, he thought. Remus didn't deserve someone like that... he deserved Regulus. Nicole had long brown hair, that looked very messy – almost as if she hadn't been bothered to brush it. She wasn't even wearing any makeup so her face looked tired and naked. She had a couple of spots, and her eyebrows weren't exactly thin. Regulus also never failed to notice that she wasn't the skinniest person in the world. Her cheeks were quite round, and she certainly filled out those Ravenclaw robes...

He knew he was being very nasty and judgemental, but of course he preferred the idea of himself being with Remus, and not this ugly, plain nerdy girl.

"She's... nice," Regulus lied, smiling at Remus.

"Yeah, we've been together for two and a half years now," Remus said, smiling fondly at her. Then he turned his attention back to Regulus. "So what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Regulus laughed. "No way."

"Why's that funny?" Remus asked.

"Oh, it's just... don't worry."

"Come on," Remus said. "You can tell me."

"No, you'll tell my brother and I can't let him know, so no."

"I wouldn't tell him if you didn't want me to," Remus said. "But that's fine. Of course you don't have to tell me, but just know that I'll listen if you want to speak to me."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Regulus asked, feeling slightly confused. "I mean, I _am_ a Slytherin after all."

"Yeah, and you're also my best friend's brother," Remus said. "You must be worth talking to if you're related to Sirius. I'm pretty sure you guys aren't as different as you like to make out."

"We're very different," Regulus said, trying not to laugh.

"Give me five differences then," Remus challenged. Regulus raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Fine. Firstly, he's an idiot and I'm not. Secondly, he's stupid and I'm not. Thirdly, he's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Fourthly, I'm going to actually get somewhere in life and he's not. And finally... uh..."

"Half of those aren't true. I mean, he would say the same about you. I doubt that either of you are idiots or stupid, and I bet both of you will get somewhere in life," Remus said. "And you couldn't even think of five."

"I did think of one," Regulus said. "But..."

"But what?"

Regulus sighed. He wasn't sure if it was right to tell Remus, but he figured that he needed to tell him, if he was going to have at least a small chance to be with him.

"Fine," Regulus said. "If I tell you, you mustn't tell anybody."

"I promise I won't."

"Right so, uh... yeah... you know, the thing is... I just kind of, uh so yeah."

Remus stared at him and smiled. "Wanna write it down?"

"Yes!" Regulus said, blushing. He hadn't felt so nervous before in his life – he almost felt sick. Remus handed him a piece of parchment and a quill, and Regulus started writing:

'_I'm gay.'_

When he wrote it down, it sounded stupid. He quickly scratched it out and started to write again:

'_I like boys.'_

No way he could write that! He quickly scratched it out again and he could feel the nerves building up.

'_I think there could be a possibility that maybe I might kind of like boys.'_

He screwed up the piece of parchment and stuffed it in his bag, and pulled a leaf out of one of his books.

'_I think I might be gay.'_

"I won't let you scratch it out this time," Remus said, before he could do anything. Remus extended his arm out and reached for the parchment.

Regulus grabbed it. "No," he said. "I can't let you read it."

"You'll feel better once it's out in the open," Remus said, not pulling his hand back.

Just as Regulus was about to hand it to Remus, it was yanked out of his hand by someone behind him. He turned around in horror, to see Severus Snape standing there with the note in his hand. He felt like his life was seconds away from being shattered into tiny pieces as he grabbed to try and take it back.

"Please," Regulus said, hoping desperately that Severus wouldn't read it.

"I don't think so," Severus said, opening the note. "After what you said to me this morning."

"Think about what you're doing," Remus said suddenly. "If you read that note-"

"-What?" Severus said, laughing. "There are no consequences for me."

"GIVE IT BACK," Regulus yelled, making the whole class stop and watch. Severus smirked and brought it up to his face as Regulus made a swipe at it.

Regulus could see Severus' eyes scanning the words and he felt like his heart had completely stopped as he waited for the reaction.

Severus just let out a loud nasty laugh, and everyone stared at him in confusion – they had no idea what was going on.

Regulus suddenly felt like his nerves and nausea were getting too much as the room started spinning round and round and his vision burred over with black blotches.

_I'm going to faint_, was his last thought before everything went black.

**###**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I fixed my laptop and then it took ages to transfer everything over, but it's all done now ;D**

* * *

**VERITASERUM  
_Chapter 4_  
**

There was a horrible loud ringing in his ears and it felt as though there was a weight in his skull, forcing him to stay lying down. His eyes felt heavy as he strained to open them. He shut them straight away as the light almost blinded him.

"Reg?"

He opened his eyes again and brought a hand up to shield himself from the light. He could see his friends standing over him looking concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Mm."

"What happened?" Barty asked.

"You know what happened," Antioch said impatiently. "He fainted."

"Yeah, but why? What did that idiot do?"

"Don't worry, guys," Regulus said quietly. "I'll tell you later."

"Do you want us to leave you for a bit?" Barty asked.

Regulus nodded. He didn't feel like talking right now. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach, and he knew that it was because Snape had read the note.

"Ok, but we'll send your boyfriend in," Antioch said. "He's waiting outside."

"He's not my boyfriend," Regulus said, feeling his heart rate pick up instantly. His friends left him, and moments later, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Remus standing over him.

"Hey," Remus said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," Regulus said. "Still feel a bit light-headed, but I'm fine."

"Good," Remus said, smiling as he pulled up a chair. "I managed to get the note from Severus. He hasn't told anybody."

"How do you know? Did you... did you read it?"

"I haven't read it," Remus said. "I have it with me, and if you still want me to read it, I'll read it. Severus won't tell, because I know something about him that he doesn't want people to know, too. Blackmail is a great thing," he said smiling.

Regulus felt himself calm down. "Thank you so much," he said. "That means a lot to me."

"It's alright," said Remus. "So, do you want your note back, or do you want me to read it?"

"You can read it," Regulus said, feeling nervous all over again. _At least I can't faint this time_, he thought. He watched as Remus pulled the piece of parchment out of his pocket and he watched as Remus opened it. He could hear his heart beating loudly, as if it were sitting just inside his head. Remus read the note, and Regulus saw his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wow," Remus said after reading it. "Really?"

Regulus nodded and bit his lip.

"Don't look so nervous," Remus said with a laugh. "I won't tell anyone, and I don't have anything against gay people."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Remus said. "Actually you can't count that as a difference from Sirius. He's gay too."

Regulus couldn't believe his ears. His brother – Sirius Black, ladies man – was gay. "No way."

"I'm not kidding. He told me a few years back... he liked me," Remus said. "I don't know if he still does, but yeah, that's how I know."

"Sirius liked _you_?" Regulus asked, feeling his hopes plummet down. If Remus wouldn't even date his own best friend, then why would he date his best friend's younger brother?

Remus laughed. "Yeah. Funny, that. He could go for anybody in this school and he picks me, of all people. Let's hope that you have a better taste than him – that would count as a difference between you."

Regulus felt his heart tighten in his chest at Remus' words. Didn't he think he was worth loving?

"How did you react when he told you? Wasn't it awkward?" Regulus asked.

"No, not really. I didn't like him back, and I told him that and he sulked for a while and decided he would make me feel the same, but in the end he gave up. I just wasn't going to return his feelings, you know?"

"Didn't you feel bad?"

"Sure I did," Remus said, frowning slightly. "I saw the way his face would drop when I was with my girlfriend, and it was horrible knowing that it was my fault he was that upset. I guess you just have to get on though, and I did, and I'm sure Sirius has moved on now. So, what about you? What's your situation?"

Regulus felt his mouth go dry and tried to keep his calm. "Situation?" he asked.

"Yeah. Do you like someone?"

"Yes," Regulus said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Remus.

"So?" Remus prompted eagerly. "Have you told him?"

"No, I haven't told him," Regulus said. "But I very much doubt he feels the same."

"Well, you'll never know if you never ask," Remus said with a smile. "Are you on good terms with him?"

"Sort of, I guess," Regulus said. "We aren't best friends or anything, but we get along."

"Well that's a start," Remus said. "I think you should just take it nice and easy. Just tell him you have to speak to him about something important and then just tell him. That is, if you think he'll be alright with it."

"I'm not that brave," Regulus said. "I can't just... _tell_ him. I'd probably faint again."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Look, I can't really advise you on telling someone you like them. I'm the same as you. I'd suggest talking to your brother... he's confident _and_ he's gay, so he knows what you're going through."

"You think I should talk to _Sirius_?" Regulus asked in disbelief. "About telling a boy I like him? That would just be really awkward..."

"It's just what I think you should do," Remus said, standing up. "Look, I need to get back to class. If you want to chat some time, you know where I'll be."

"Okay, bye," Regulus said, smiling at him. "And thanks."

"No problem," Remus said, heading out of the hospital wing.

"You're amazing," Regulus whispered as he stared after Remus. His heart was beating quickly. That had been the most personal conversation they'd had, and it made him smile that Remus had basically told him that he could talk to him whenever he wanted.

He thought back to the conversation and considered the idea of speaking to Sirius about it. Surely Sirius would be helpful? They _were_ brothers, after all...

But he could never tell Sirius who it was he liked. Ever. That was just too dangerous a thought.

"Right!" Madame Pomfrey said cheerfully as she entered the room. "I think you're fine to go now. Feel free to take the rest of the day off to relax and make sure you get a good night's sleep tonight."

"Thanks," Regulus muttered as he slipped out of bed. He still felt slightly light-headed, so he grabbed onto the table for support. "Bye," he said to the matron as he walked out of the room weakly.

As he reached the corridor leading off towards the Great Hall, he was enveloped in a boisterous hug.

"Ow ow OWW!" he moaned, as the person hugging him almost squeezed him to death.

"REGGIE! Good to see you!" Sirius said as he released his younger brother. Regulus glared as he rubbed his sore arms.

"You didn't have to try and kill me," Regulus said. "What's with the hug anyway? Did I do something good?"

"No!" Sirius said. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt when you fainted."

"Well if I wasn't hurt then, I am _now_," Regulus said. "But I'm ok, thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem," Sirius said, grinning and turning to head the other way.

"Sirius, wait."

Sirius swivelled round and raised his eyebrows at Regulus. "What?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

**###**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter is pretty short, but the next one will be much longer, I promise ;)**

* * *

**VERITASERUM  
_Chapter 5_  
**

"Is this ok?" Sirius asked in obvious frustration as Regulus followed him into the fifth room they'd entered.

"Uh, yeah. This room seems fine."

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Sirius asked, slouching down on a chair.

"Actually," Regulus said cautiously. "I have something to... ask you."

"Sure."

"I know it sounds kinda weird, and I don't know why I'm asking you this... but I am, so you know... I'll just ask-"

Sirius laughed. "C'mon, get on with it."

"Right," Regulus said, breathing out. "Are you... gay?"

Sirius looked a little worried and then sighed. "How did you find out?"

"I just... uh... I guess I saw you checking someone out," Regulus lied. Sirius bit his lip and gave a nervous laugh.

"Really? I thought I was more discreet," he said. "Don't tell anyone please."

"I won't," Regulus said quickly. "If you won't tell about me."

"What about you?" Sirius asked.

"I guess I'm gay too," Regulus said, smiling at Sirius' shocked expression. "What?" he added.

"You don't seem it," Sirius said. "But I suppose I don't either."

"No, you don't," Regulus said, feeling slightly happier that he could talk to Sirius about it.

"So, is that what you wanted to talk about?" asked Sirius.

"Sort of," Regulus said. Sirius laughed again.

"What do you need? Boy advice?" he joked, and then immediately stopped laughing when he saw Regulus' serious face. "Oh," he said. "You _do_ want boy advice?"

"Kinda."

"Uh, ok," Sirius said. "So what's up? Do you like someone?"

"Yeah, a lot," Regulus said quietly.

Sirius grinned. "Ha! Who is he?"

_You don't want to know_, Regulus thought. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh come on!" Sirius said. "I have to know who it is! Is he in Slytherin? Is he in your year?"

"Sirius, it just doesn't matter who it is," Regulus said.

"Yes it does," Sirius said. "I need to know who it is to give you advice."

"I don't know if I can tell you," Regulus said, feeling more and more nervous.

"C'mon Reg, I'm your brother," Sirius said, folding his arms. "I can't help if I don't know everything."

"You know what? Fine. I'll tell you, but don't get mad when you don't like my choice," Regulus said.

Sirius' eyes widened in disgust. "Please tell me it isn't Snivellus!"

"Who?" Regulus asked in confusion.

"Snivellus. Snape..."

"_Oh_. Oh, no. That's horrible," Regulus said quickly, feeling ill at the thought.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius said in relief. "So who is it?"

_You're going to hate me_, Regulus thought as he stared at Sirius. "It's your friend – Remus."

Sirius stared back at him for a moment without saying something and then he blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry," Regulus replied quickly, although he was unsure of what he was apologising for.

"He's... off-limits, Reg."

"Why's that?" Regulus questioned, although he was sure he knew the answer anyway.

"He's my best friend," Sirius said quickly. "And he also has a girlfriend. He's not gay."

"Yet," Regulus mumbled.

Sirius laughed. "Ever," he corrected. "Look, he's not gay and if he was, he'd be with me.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, like I said, he's my best friend. It would be me."

"He's your best friend," Regulus repeated. "Exactly. If he was gay, he'd go for me because I look like you, but it wouldn't ruin his friendship with you."

"You can't do this to me, Reg," Sirius said desperately. "I've liked him for... a really long time now. Please find someone else."

"Look, I can't help who I like. Like you said, he has a girlfriend and he's not gay, so why are we fighting over it?"

"Because I've seen you with him," Sirius said quietly. "He's different with you."

Regulus felt his heart pick up. "Like how?"

"I don't know," Sirius mumbled. "You're not having him."

"He's not yours," Regulus said. "It's not up to you."

"I'm telling you now to back off," Sirius said. "I love him and if anybody's having him, it's me."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think that's fair."

"I don't think _you're_ being fair," Sirius argued. "You know what? Go for it. Ask him out. Don't come crying to me when he says no."

"And what if he says yes?" Regulus challenged.

"Never going to happen," Sirius said. "And you're not the only one who wants him, remember. I'm getting in there first."

"Fine," Regulus said angrily. "If it has to be like this, then whatever. We'll both go for him and see who he chooses."

"Deal," Sirius said, storming out of the room.

Regulus felt like throwing something at someone. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd completely lost his chance to be with Remus now – Sirius would definitely have the advantage.

"And _by the way_," Sirius said, poking his head back through the door with a scowl on his face. "He doesn't like Slytherins... AND you're too young for him!"

"Whatever, Sirius," Regulus said.

"And I'm hotter than you too," Sirius said. "I make him laugh and I look after him and-"

"-Who are you trying to convince?" Regulus asked. Sirius glared at him and then left the room again.

_You can do this_, Regulus thought. _You're just as good as him, and he already told you that Remus acts differently with you. That's good, right?_

With that thought, he headed out of the room towards the Great Hall for dinner.

**###**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while. I had exams and like a hundred other things. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**VERITASERUM  
_Chapter 6_  
**

"I really like you."

"I think you're amazing."

"I want you to be mine."

"I love you."

"I'm in love with you."

"I think we would be perfect together."

Regulus stared at his face in the mirror and groaned. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. Remus would never want him, _never_. Not over Sirius.

But he needed to. Sirius had always beat him at everything, and he wouldn't win this time.

He had decided quickly that the best way to win Remus, was to tell him about his feelings. At least then, Remus would know.

He turned to walk out of the boys bathroom, when he realised that somebody else was in there.

"Did you hear all of that?" Regulus asked Remus, who had stopped in the doorway to listen.

"Er, yeah," Remus said, looking slightly guilty. "Practicing for that guy you like?"

"Of course," Regulus said, feeling embarrassed. Why had he not checked that he was alone?

"Did you speak to Sirius then?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't very helpful," Regulus said, thinking back to the conversation.

_"If it has to be like this, then whatever. We'll both go for him and see who he chooses."_

He had to tell Remus, and now was the perfect time.

"Sorry to hear that," Remus said. "I thought he'd be happy to help you out."

"Well, it's just... complicated," Regulus said. "What did you... think of, you know, my practicing?"

"I think that this guy will be over the moon when you tell him," Remus smiled. "Really, you're a catch. You have nothing to worry about."

Regulus swallowed and nodded.

"I'll see you later, Regulus. I have to see Nikki," Remus said, turning to leave.

"No, wait!" Regulus shouted, sounding more desperate than he would have wanted.

Remus looked at him quizzically. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Go on..."

"I...er, kind of think that... um, basically it's you. The person that I like. It's you."

He felt his face growing hotter and hotter in the moments that followed. He didn't even want to look at the expression on Remus' face. He was sure it wasn't good.

"Well," Remus said finally. "That wasn't one of the ones you practiced."

Regulus glanced up at Remus, to see an amused look on his face. "I'm so awkward," he groaned, and dropped down to the floor.

"No, you're not," Remus said quickly, sitting down next to him. "You're not! Look at me... Regulus?"

"What? It's obvious you don't feel the same way. It's fine, I expected it."

"You're great," Remus said softly, touching his arm. "I mean it. If I was gay, I'd probably be all over you."

Regulus' face lit up instantly. "You would?"

"I said _if_ I was gay. But I'm not. You know I have a girlfriend."

"She's not even that pretty," Regulus mumbled. The minute he'd said it, he wished he hadn't, but Remus just laughed.

"Funny," he said. "Sirius said the exact same thing when I started dating her."

_Because it's true_, Regulus thought, but decided not to say it.

"How do you know you're not gay?" Regulus asked him instead.

"How do _you_ know you're not _straight_?" Remus challenged. "It's just something you know."

"Do you love your girlfriend?" Regulus asked.

"Yes. I really do," Remus replied. "I'm sorry, I know it's not what you want to hear. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I wish more than anything that you – and Sirius – could just be happy, but it won't happen if you both continue to have feelings for me because I can't return those feelings."

Regulus tried not to let the rejection get to him. He had expected it.

"I just l-love you," he said quietly.

"And I'm flattered, really," Remus said with a sad smile. "But save your love for somebody who will love you back. I told Sirius the same thing. You'll just get hurt if you don't get over me."

"Okay," Regulus said, standing up. "Fine. I'll get over you."

Remus stood up and stared at him in worry. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to you anymore? I mean, I know it must be hard for you."

"No," Regulus smiled. "It's fine. You're right. I need to move on. Goodbye, Remus."

Regulus ran from the room without looking back. He bumped into a couple of people on the way but didn't even stop to say sorry as he rushed towards the Slytherin Common Room and up to his dormitory. When he reached the dorm, he slammed the door shut and threw himself onto his bed, letting everything out.

He didn't cry often, but this time he couldn't help it. Remus would never want him, and that hurt more than anything. The love of his life didn't want to be with him.

"You okay, mate?" Antioch asked him. He hadn't even noticed his friends were in the room until that moment, and regretted not checking before bursting into tears.

"Fine," Regulus said, hastily wiping his tears away. "I'm fine."

"You don't _look_ fine," Barty said. "What happened?"

"Was it your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Regulus said through gritted teeth. "And he never will be, so just forget it."

He didn't fail to notice the glances Barty and Antioch exchanged.

"So it _is_ about him? Do you want us to hex him for you?"

"No," Regulus said. "He's done nothing wrong. Forget it."

"Well, we'll help you change his mind," Antioch said quickly. "Right, Barty? Come on Reg. There has to be something we can do."

"I did have one idea, but it's not a good idea. It'll just mess things up even more than they are right now," Regulus said.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Guys, I said forget it."

"We will _not_ forget it!" Barty said. "Come on, what was your idea?"

"Love potion," Regulus said quietly, avoiding their eyes.

"That's genius!" Antioch yelled, clapping him on the back. "Yes! Do it."

"It's not right, though. It won't be real. I want it to be real," Regulus said.

"The point is," Barty said. "Once he kisses you under the influence of the love potion, he might realise that he actually enjoyed it and it might actually change his mind."

"He has a girlfriend," Regulus muttered. "I'll make him a cheater."

"So?"

"So, that's not right either!" Regulus said in exasperation.

"If he cheats on his girlfriend, she'll break up with him and you might have a better chance!"

"I don't know-"

"-Well, it was _your_ idea, so let's do it," Antioch said. "Tomorrow morning, we'll smuggle some love potion out of Sluggie's office, deal?"

Regulus felt uneasy about the whole thing, but nodded anyway. Kissing Remus while he was under the influence of love potion, was better than not kissing Remus at all.

As he drifted off to sleep that night, all he could think about was the feel of Remus' lips against his, and how amazing it would feel to call Remus his own.

He smiled to himself as he realised that with the love potion, he would get exactly what he wanted.

**###**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Hope you're still with me... :P **

* * *

**VERITASERUM  
_Chapter 7_**

Everything was set in place for the plan. Earlier that day, all three of them had got themselves a detention with Professor Slughorn. Regulus and Barty had distracted him while Antioch had slipped into his office and smuggled the Love Potion away.

They were currently sitting in a circle on Barty's bed, with the Love Potion sitting in the middle of them. Regulus warily reached down to pick it up and then sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this."

Barty and Antioch exchanged exasperated glances and then Antioch rolled his eyes. "Yes you can. If you really like this guy-"

"-I _do_!" Regulus said. "That's the problem! It's just not right!"

"We're Slytherins," Barty said, winking. "We don't do the right thing."

Regulus looked at the small bottle in his hand and then at his friends' hopeful faces. "Fine," he said. "Let's get this over with, then."

He dropped the bottle into his robe pocket and headed down to the Great Hall with Barty and Antioch. When they entered the Hall, it was already half full with students. Regulus scanned the Gryffindor table to see where Remus was sitting.

"How am I going to slip it into his drink?" he hissed to his friends.

"With a distraction, of course," Barty said, jumping up onto the Ravenclaw table. "HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK! SOMEONE HELP! HE'S DYING!" he shouted, pointing at Antioch, who instantly dropped to the floor clutching at his heart.

The whole school seemed to stop and stare. Regulus took his chance to sneak over to the Gryffindor table, while the students got out of their seats to crowd around Antioch.

He pulled the bottle out of his pocket and picked up Remus' cup. Making sure that nobody was looking, he poured the entire contents into the cup and stuffed the empty bottle back into his pocket.

"I'M OKAY! I'M FINE! False alarm, everyone," Antioch said, after seeing that Regulus was finished. There were groans around the room and mutterings of "idiot" and "moron".

Regulus rushed back over to his friends and sat down next to them.

"Did you do it?" Barty asked. Regulus pulled the empty bottle out of his pocket and rolled his eyes.

"No, I drank it all myself," he said. "What do you think?"

Regulus noticed that both of his friends were staring very obviously at the Gryffindor table, and he coughed. "Guys. Try learning a bit of subtlety."

"Sorry," Antioch said.

Regulus chanced a look up at Remus and saw him taking his seat at the table. He saw Sirius gazing at him, and felt like throwing up. He watched as Remus and Potter talked for a minute, and the Remus went to pick up his drink...

No, Potter's drink.

Regulus, who had also been drinking at that very moment, spat his drink out all over the table.

"What was _that_ for?" Barty asked, looking repulsed.

"He's drinking the wrong drink!" Regulus whispered. "Oh god, what if Potter drinks it?"

They all turned to watch. Pettigrew was stuffing his face as usual, while Remus was putting down the cup and speaking to Sirius. They watched Potter, as he waved at a girl further down the table and then reached for his cup. They saw Remus pull the cup away and point at the one that was full. Regulus watched in horror as Potter picked up the cup spiked with Love Potion and started drinking.

"That's just... bad luck, mate," Antioch said, though it was obvious he was suppressing a laugh.

"I need to get out of here," Regulus said quickly. "I can't let him get me. The very thought is making me ill."

He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and noticed Potter staring at him. He hastily bolted from the room and started sprinting towards the Slytherin common room.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped and turned around. Damn, Potter was fast.

"I'm going to my dorm, if that's okay?" Regulus said to the starry-eyed boy in front of him. The look really didn't suit him. He was wearing a goofy grin, and his eyes were all glazed over. The blush in his cheeks made him look constipated.

"Spend time with me," Potter said, taking a step towards him. Regulus took a step back. He was getting far too close. "I love you."

"You don't love me," Regulus said. "It's a Love Potion. Go back to your dorm and sleep. It'll wear off."

"Maybe _you_ could sleep with me?" Potter asked, pushing him up against the wall and pinning his hands above his head.

"Oh, please," Regulus breathed. "Leave me alone. I don't want you."

Potter pressed their lips together and Regulus tried to pull away but he was much smaller than the other boy, so his attempts to escape were pointless.

It was disgusting. The very thought of kissing _Potter_ made his insides squirm unpleasantly, and now that he was actually kissing him, he felt like throwing up.

"_JAMES_?" came a familiar voice. Potter let go of him and jumped back quickly.

"Sorry Sirius," Potter said. "I know he's your brother, but I'm in love with him."

Regulus looked over at Sirius, who was standing there with Remus and Pettigrew. They all looked shocked.

"You're not gay," Sirius said.

"Well, I am now!" Potter said, reaching for Regulus' hand. Regulus slapped his hand away and attempted to melt into the walls and disappear.

"_You_ did something, didn't you?" Sirius asked Regulus.

"I... uh, well-"

"What did you do to him?" Remus asked, peering over at Potter in worry.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Regulus said. "I really didn't mean it."

He almost jumped out of his skin when Potter wrapped his arms around his waist and started gazing into his eyes. "I love you," Potter said dreamily. Regulus shoved him away and sighed.

"It was a Love Potion," he said.

Sirius gave him a confused look, but Remus knew. Regulus couldn't help feeling ashamed as he watched Remus nod knowingly at him.

"Can I have a moment with Regulus?" Remus asked the others.

Sirius' confused look became even more confused as Pettigrew dragged him and Potter away from them, leaving Remus and Regulus alone.

"So much for trying to move on," Remus mumbled. "You didn't think a Love Potion would work, did you?"

"Not really, no. I just hoped."

"I would have just gone back to normal afterwards, you know? It doesn't create real love," Remus said.

"I know that!" Regulus snapped. "I had a plan."

"What was that?"

Regulus sighed. "To make you enjoy being with me so much that you ended up really falling in love with me."

Remus smiled sadly. "You really love me, huh?"

"Too much," Regulus said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

"Regulus, I really do like you," Remus said. "I mean it. You're an amazing person. If I were gay, we'd be together, like I told you. How about we just be friends? Next weekend is a Hogsmeade trip, and I can tell my friends and my girlfriend that I'm hanging out with you. Okay?"

"You would do that?"

"Yes. I mean, you might even find that you don't love me. You don't even really know me," Remus laughed. "I'm not that great."

"You are," Regulus said. "And thank you."

"Okay, so I'll see you on Saturday, then?"

Regulus tried not to smile so brightly, but he couldn't help it. "Okay, see you. Oh, and if you could help with Potter..."

"I'll sort him out," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Bye."

Regulus stared after him, grinning. _First date_, he thought excitedly. _Take that, Sirius_.

**###**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't kill me - I know it's been a _REALLY_ long time. My exams are out of the way now though, and I'm only juggling three fics at the moment so my updated will be quicker from now on :)**

* * *

**VERITASERUM  
_Chapter 8_**

It took Regulus three times longer than usual to get ready on the day of his "date" with Remus. He couldn't help the excitement he was feeling. He knew it wasn't a proper date, but he didn't care. As long as he was getting to spent time alone with the person he loved, then there was nothing to complain about.

"Mate, you're acting like a freaking girl," Antioch said to Regulus, who immediately ceased trying to make his hair look perfect.

"Oh, leave him be," Barty said. "He has his first _date_ today."

"It's not a date," Regulus mumbled.

"Oh come on," Barty said. "He wants to go to Hogsmeade with you _alone_. It's a date."

Regulus couldn't help smiling. "I'm nervous, guys."

"Just show him your abs or something," Antioch said off-handedly, while making his bed. "That'll convert him."

Regulus flushed. "What abs?"

"Oh come on, we've all seen them."

"Right," Regulus said.

"Or show him your magic wand," Barty said, with a wink. "If you get what I'm saying..."

"Guys!" Regulus hissed in embarrassment. "I'm going now. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" they chimed together as he left the room.

**##**

The walk to Hogsmeade was longer than usual as his stomach was in knots. When he reached the Hog's Head, he stopped and stared at his reflection in the window. He pushed his hand through his hair to make it look slightly messy – after all, wasn't that 'sexy'?

"Hey."

Regulus jumped and turned around to see Remus behind him. He quickly moved his hands behind him, hoping that Remus hadn't seen him messing his hair up.

"Hey," Regulus replied with a goofy grin. _You look so fucking sexy_, he added internally to Remus.

"Nice hair," Remus commented with a knowing smile. Regulus gave a nervous laugh and nodded. "Where do you want to go?" Remus asked.

"Somewhere quiet," Regulus said.

"Well, let's get a drink from the Hog's Head then," Remus said. "Since we're right next to it."

"Sure," Regulus said, following Remus into the pub. He couldn't take his eyes off of Remus. He looked amazing in his jeans and shirt – so different from his school uniform, but yet still so sexy.

Remus ordered them two Butterbeers, which they took to a table in the far corner of the pub.

"So, Regulus," Remus said as they sat down. "Tell me about yourself."

Regulus really didn't want to talk about himself. Surely Remus knew a lot about him because of Sirius? "There's not much to tell," he said.

"Oh come on," Remus said. "If we're going to be friends, then we need to know more about each other."

"Hi, my name's Regulus and I'm in Slytherin."

"Hi, my name's Remus and I'm in Gryffindor."

Regulus smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Fine," he said. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Anything. What's your favourite colour? Do you have any hobbies? Ever been on holiday?"

"I've never been on holiday," Regulus said. "My parents travel though."

"Oh? Why?"

"It's a pureblood thing," Regulus replied. "Making connections. Visiting relatives. Trying to find me a suitable pureblood wife."

"Sounds... exciting?" Remus said.

"No way. If I was ever going to get married, I'd want it to be to someone I love – not someone _they_ picked out for me."

"What if you told them that you're gay?" Remus asked. "What would they do?"

Regulus laughed. "I could never tell them that."

"But if they're going to marry you off, wouldn't you want to at least be married off to a guy rather than a girl?"

"They wouldn't allow that," Regulus said. "Seriously, if I told them I was gay they'd probably lock me in the cellar for three months and then marry me off to some French girl straight away to 'knock some sense into me'."

Remus looked sympathetic and placed a comforting hand over Regulus's. Regulus tried not to show how the feel of Remus's hand on his was making him feel. "That's horrible. I don't know what I'd do in that situation."

"I have a plan, though," Regulus said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"As soon as I finish school, I'm running away," Regulus replied. "I don't know where I'll run to, but I'm definitely running somewhere."

"Good on you," Remus said with a smile. "You deserve better than them."

"I do?"

"Yes."

Regulus smiled. "Tell me about _yourself_."

"I've never been on holiday either. I have no brothers or sisters, no pets. I live with my mum. My favourite colour is blue."

Regulus suddenly felt very glad that he was wearing a blue shirt today. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you live with your dad?"

Remus sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time," Regulus said. "Please?"

Remus looked at him for a moment and then finally nodded. "When I was a kid, something happened. It was one night when my mum and dad were arguing. I was only young and I felt like they were arguing over me. I heard my name mentioned a couple of times, and I wanted them to be happy, so I decided to run away."

Regulus raised his eyebrows. "Where did you go?"

"We lived in a small village at the edge of a forest, so I snuck out the window and decided I'd live out in the forest. I remember being really upset. I kept telling myself it was for the best and that they'd be happier without me there."

"Did you sleep in the forest?"

"Well, I tried to, but then I heard a noise and I sat up. There was something out there, and I was only little – I was scared. I remember seeing a pair of giant eyes, and then the teeth." Remus shuddered. "I ran for my life to get away from it."

"What was it?"

"It was a... a werewolf," Remus said. "I then heard my dad shouting my name, and ran towards where I could hear him. I spotted him, and he rushed towards me, but... the wolf... it attacked my d-dad."

Regulus let out a small gasp as he thought of what it must have been like for Remus as a young child to see his father being ripped apart by a _werewolf_.

"He died," Remus said quietly, looking down at his hands. "The wolf was too preoccupied with my dad to give any notice to me. It ran away when my mum appeared and sent a hex towards it."

"I'm so sorry, Remus," Regulus said. "That's awful."

"Yeah."

"Well, he's better dead than becoming one of them. Right?" Regulus said. "Werewolves are disgusting creatures."

Remus looked into Regulus's eyes for a moment with a look that was unreadable and then sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Regulus realised how depressing the conversation had become and decided to lighten the mood slightly. "Anyway," he said. "_My _favourite colour is amber."

"Amber?" Remus asked. "That's odd. Why amber?"

"It's the colour of your eyes," Regulus replied, unable to help himself. Remus smiled and blushed slightly.

"I should've guessed," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Any hobbies?"

"I like be-heading house-elves," Regulus said playfully. "Haven't you heard that's what us Blacks do?"

"Yeah, I heard that," Remus laughed. "Sounds really fun."

"Totally," Regulus said. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Reading, eating chocolate. I'm a chocoholic, did you know?"

"We should go to Honeydukes then," Regulus said with a smile. "I'll buy you something."

"Okay," Remus replied hastily. "Let's go."

**##**

"I am so in love with you right now, Regulus Black!" Remus said as he stared dreamily at the huge bar of chocolate that Regulus had just bought for him. Regulus grinned and laughed.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," he said.

"It's wonderful!" Remus grinned. "Where would you like to go next?"

"Wherever you want."

"We could go back to Hogwarts and sit by the lake if you want?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind," Regulus said, trying not to think of how romantic that sounded to him.

As they walked back to Hogwarts, they talked about everything from the size of Slughorn's stomach to what they reckoned Dumbledore wore when he went to bed. Regulus couldn't help feeling that this had been the best day of his life. All he needed now was for Remus to confess his love and they could live happily ever after...

"How about over there, under that tree?" Remus asked as they reached the ground of Hogwarts. He was pointing towards the huge tree that Regulus often sat under in the summer with his friends.

They walked over to the tree and sat beneath it.

"I'm glad we hung out today," Remus said, opening his bar of chocolate. "Chocolate?" he asked, offering Regulus some.

"Thanks," Regulus said, taking it with a smile. "I'm glad, too."

"Do I live up to what you expected?" Remus asked.

"You're even more amazing than what I expected, and that's saying something, because I thought you were perfect."

"I'm flattered," Remus said, smiling. "You're pretty amazing too."

Regulus felt like his heart would leap out of his chest. "I am?"

"Yes," Remus replied, leaning closer and taking Regulus's hand.

_Oh Merlin, is this really happening? Is he going to kiss me?_

"Can I kiss you?" Remus asked. Regulus couldn't believe his ears. Had Remus really asked him what he thought he had asked him?

"Yes, you can," he replied softly.

Remus's free hand came up to Regulus's face and before Regulus knew what was happening, their lips were pressed together in a kiss so sweet that it was making him feel dizzy with love.

He hadn't felt anything like this in his entire life. It was magical, and he didn't want it to stop at all. When they finally broke apart, Regulus could still feel his skin tingling from where Remus had touched him.

Remus looked flushed and confused, but he wore a smile at the same time.

Regulus still felt dizzy. He had kissed Remus. Remus Lupin. Remus had _asked_ to kiss him. Without ANY love potion. It was crazy.

The dizziness was making his head feel fuzzy, and then there were black blotches obscuring his vision, and there was an odd sort of ringing in his ears.

_I'm going to faint_.

Everything went black.

**###**


End file.
